Soundless Life
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Aku tak akan kemana-mana../bawa aku bersamamu.../ yak. Fic pair pertama Aru ini. Huhu. OOC. Shonen-ai. Typo. Abal. Huhu. YamaTaka. Dislike, dont read. And review.


**Yaaa! Fic ini jadi juga. **

**Ayah Ibunya sempurna, anaknya cacat. Itu kali yang dapat ngegambarin ini fic. Abis ide sih boleh aja. Tapi kalau jadi fic, malah abal gini. Huhuhuh. Maaf ya Yamato dan Taka FC**

**Disclaimer : kalau Eyeshield 21 punya saya, gak bakal jadi anime sport begini. Yang ada malah yaoi. Hahaha. #digebuk Riichiro-sensei. OK. Abaikan yang tadi. **

**Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata secara paten. Namun saya yang dengan illegal membuat paten itu menjadi tidak paten dengan cara mencuri karakter dari animenya. #dipenjara seumur idup.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai (sedikit). OOC (mungkinkah?). AU. Angst/Hurt. Typo (jaga – jaga). Dan lebay (sangat). **

**Pair : YamaTaka**

**P.S : saya bukan tipe orang yang romantis. Huhu. Jadi kalimatnya (sangat) sederhana untuk ngungkapin sesuatu. Huhu. Maaf. TT_TT**

**Dislike, dont read.. :DD**

**O o ooo o O**

Malam hari di tengah musim dingin. Udara terasa menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang. Orang – orang umumnya lebih memilih tinggal di rumahnya sambil menyalakan perapian atau memasang penghangat ruangan. Bercengkrama dengan keluarga sambil menikmati segelas teh atau kopi hangat.

Namun tidak dengan sebuah rumah di tengah kota yang gemerlap dengan lampu warna – warni. Suasana rumah itu terasa kelabu, sewarna dengan langit musim dingin yang kini sedang menangis salju. Terlihat dari jendela luar, seorang laki – laki tengah duduk murung di kasur empuk dan hangatnya. Bukan. Ia bukan tidak mensyukuri apa yang Ia dapatkan. Bahkan mungkin syukurpun tak cukup untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan di hatinya. Namun hanya satu alasan. Hanya satu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Seseorang masuk ke kamarnya dan menatap wajah agak pucat di seberang sana dengan mata yang menyiratkan khawatir. Ia mendekati ranjang dan duduk di samping laki – laki itu. Tangannya yang besar bergerak, menyentuh kening laki – laki itu lembut.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Yamato."

Orang yang dipanggil Yamato itu hanya tersenyum. Yamato Takeru. Pria yang telah mencuri hatinya dalam hitungan hari pertemuannya itu kini tersenyum di hadapannya. Meskipun tak pernah sekalipun kata suka itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hari ini salju turun ya, Taka. Indah sekali." Taka memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela yang berada tepat di samping ranjangnya. Ya. Salju putih itu. Indah sekali.

"Aku ingin menikmati salju, Yamato. Bolehkah?" Taka kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Kini matanya menatap mata Yamato, seakan meminta persetujuan. Atau mungkin sedikit ada gurat memohon dari mata itu.

Yamato hanya terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, Ia menggeleng. Rambut semi ikal berwarna coklat lembut itu bergoyang perlahan. Ia membalas tatapan mata memohon itu yang kini perlahan meredup putus asa.

Setahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat hujan salju seperti malam ini. Jantungnya dibuat hampir berhenti berdetak ketika melihat tubuh sahabatnya terjatuh tepat di depan matanya, dan tak sadarkan diri. Dan Yamato tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

**Flash Back**

Malam itu, Yamato mengajak Taka untuk berjalan – jalan sambil menikmati salju yang mulai turun perlahan. Meski agak ragu, akhirnya Taka menyetujui dan berangkatlah mereka berdua. Tak lupa mereka memakai jaket tebal agar terhindar dari flu atau kedinginan.

"Mau kemana, Yamato?" Taka berjalan di belakang Yamato yang asyik memandangi langit sambil berjalan. Wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit tertutup salju karena menengadah, menantang salju. Senyuman tetap menghias di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hanya jalan – jalan saja. Kamu keberatan?" Yamato memalingkan wajahnya dan memutar kepalanya, menatap sosok berambut putih panjang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Taka menggeleng. Ia memasukkan tangannya yang dingin ke dalam saku jaket bulunya. Salahnya lupa memakai sarung tangan karena Ia sudah terlalu hanyut dalam kesenangan yang ganjal saat Yamato datang ke rumahnya.

Yamato terus berjalan. Taka hanya dapat memperhatikan tubuh tinggi dan atletis Yamato dari belakang dengan diam – diam. Langkah kakinya berusaha Ia samakan agar tak tertinggal jauh dari pemain american football bernomor jersey 21 itu.

Langkah kaki Yamato berhenti di sebuah taman kecil yang mulai tertutup salju. Ia memutuskan untuk lebih menikmati salju putih itu di sana. Taka ikut berhenti di belakang Yamato. Diperhatikannya taman itu dengan seksama. Sepi dan cukup gelap karena ada beberapa lampu taman yang tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik.

"Kita di sini sebentar ya?" Yamato membersihkan bangku taman yang tertutup salju dengan tangannya dan duduk di sana. Ia menepuk bangku di sampingnya yang juga telah Ia bersihkan untuk Taka. Taka hanya menurut dan duduk di samping Yamato tanpa berkata apa – apa.

"Kau tahu aku sama sekali tak membenci salju putih ini. Meski ada juga kenangan buruk saat salju turun. Misalnya saat kita kalah dari Deimon dalam pertandingan _Christmast Bowl_. Hahaha." Yamato memerhatikan salju yang turun di depannya. Tangannya yang besar mencoba untuk menangkap salju itu.

Tanpa Yamato sadari, Taka tetap diam. Tubuhnya menggigil saat angin berhembus. Menandakan bahwa musim dingin memang telah datang. Bisikan angin dingin di telinganya membuatnya tak nyaman. Di telinganya, angin itu terdengar seperti jeritan. Rintihan. Dan tangisan. Taka menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai dingin.

"Taka?" Yamato akhirnya menyadari ada yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu. Taka memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mulai terlihat gemetar karena dingin. Ia sebenarnya sedang meresapi. Meresapi suara indah yang memanggil namanya masuk ke dalam telinganya dan singgah di hatinya. Suara Yamato...

"Ada apa?" tanya Yamato yang mulai khawatir. Ia mendekati tubuh Taka yang duduk tak jauh darinya dan memerhatikan mimik wajahnya. Terlihat dari bola matanya yang hitam tajam penuh percaya diri itu, sahabatnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada apa – apa." Taka menurunkan tangannya dari telinga kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia melirik Yamato dengan ekor matanya. Nafas Yamato mulai terlihat putih dan dingin. Suhu sudah mulai turun rupanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir..." Yamato masih menatap Taka, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Ah, tidak. Tetaplah seperti itu, Yamato."

Alis Yamato terangkat. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi. Poninya bergerak, menutupi mata kanannya. Berusaha mencerna kata – kata yang keluar dari sahabatnya. Taka tersenyum tipis. Namun senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Dan kedamaian itu perlahan – lahan memudar.

Taka mencengkeram dadanya. Nafasnya terengah – engah. Tubuhnya menggigil. Sesekali Ia terbatuk keras. Dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Taka tak mampu lagi menopang dan akhirnya Ia terjatuh dari kursinya. Meninggalkan suara dentum keras hingga Yamato terhenyak.

"Taka!" dengan tangan kekarnya, Yamato mengangkat tubuh Taka yang terkulai di tanah itu dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Wajah penuh percaya dirinya kini berubah menegang. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan rasa khawatir bercampur takut itu.

Mata Yamato membesar mendengar keterangan dari dokter rumah sakit itu. Honjou Taka. Mengidap penyakit _Pneumonia_ stadium akut.

Yamato terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar mendengar vonis dokter. Menghantam keras jiwanya, seolah itu vonis hukuman mati dari seorang hakim pada dirinya yang harus dilaksanakan. Yamato menekuk lututnya di lantai. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya.

_Bakteria streptococcus pneumoniae_ sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti tubuh Taka, tepat di paru – parunya yang semakin lama akan berdampak fatal pada tubuhnya. Mengingat hal itu, Yamato tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak keras. Menyesali apa yang terjadi. Menyesali takdir tuhan yang begitu tega merenggut sahabatnya perlahan – lahan. Dan senyum di wajahnya mulai memudar seiring memucatnya wajah Taka hari demi hari.

"Timbul lagi kenangan buruk di hari bersalju ini..."

**End of Flash Back**

Yamato masih memandangi wajah pucat di depannya dengan bola mata penuh prihatin. Meski tak pernah diucapkan, dari bola mata Taka terpancar kesedihan, keputusasaan, ketakutan, dan penyesalan. Sudah setahun Yamato mendapati sorot mata itu dari wajah Taka. Dan selama setahun itulah, senyum Yamato perlahan memudar. Meski Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap menyunggingnya.

"Bukan aku melarangmu. Tapi aku hanya takut kamu kambuh seperti... setahun yang lalu." Yamato tersenyum. Tangan besarnya kini mulai bergerak mengelus rambut panjang Taka yang sengaja tidak dipotong. Rambutnya lembut. Selembut dan seputih salju. Rapuh.

Taka hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai menekuni buku yang baru saja dibeli Yamato untuk hadiah natalnya. Keheningan menyergap ruangan itu. Yamato merasa salah tingkah sendiri menghadapi kesunyian yang tidak biasa ini.

Akhirnya Yamato beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku buatkan minuman hangat dulu." Kemudian Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu dan menghilang di tikungan. Taka hanya menghela nafas berat. Buku di tangannya tak dapat mengusiknya dari pikiran – pikirannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yamato kembali masuk ke kamar Taka dengan gelas di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali duduk di samping Taka dan memberikan gelas itu padanya. Wangi cokelat panas itu membuat Taka sedikit tenang. Diterimanya gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu tau, dulu aku sempat menganggapmu dewi salju lho." Yamato akhirnya memecah kekakuan. Ia tersenyum.

"Dewi salju?"

"Iya. Habis rambutmu itu lho. Berwarna perak panjang dan halus. Bahkan aku berniat memelukmu sebelum tau kamu ini laki – laki." Yamato tertawa. Suaranya menggema di ruangan itu. Taka hanya setengah terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Untunglah kamu cepat menyadarinya, Yamato." Taka tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan. Dan cairlah suasana malam ini. Seperti cokelat cair panas di gelas Taka. Mereka berbincang – bincang dengan leluasa tanpa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Yamato..." Taka akhirnya kembali menunduk dan memainkan gelas berisi cokelat yang belum Ia sentuh sama sekali. Yamato menoleh dan mendapati sosok rapuh itu terlihat lebih rapuh dari biasanya. "Tetaplah tertawa seperti ini."

"Apa?"

Taka terdiam. Dalam diamnya, Ia menerawang. Taka menyadari bahwa usianya mungkin sudah tak lama lagi. Taka memainkan gelasnya. Diacuhkannya Yamato yang terheran – heran memandangi Taka yang menunduk terdiam.

"Aku..."

PRANG

Suara gelas pecah memekakan telinga. Gelas berisi cokelat panas itu terjatuh dari tangan Taka dan pecah berkeping – keping di lantai. Taka menggenggam dadanya erat. Menekan – nekan. Tubuhnya kembali menggigil hebat.

"Taka!" Yamato dengan sigap menggenggam erat tangan Taka yang masih menekan dadanya. Khawatir melanda hatinya. Yamato takut kejadian setahun yang lalu kembali lagi terulang hari ini. Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Mengenyahkan pikiran – pikiran buruknya yang menari di otaknya.

"Aku... baik – baik saja..." Taka menengadah. Ia tersenyum meski di wajahnya terlukis raut kesakitan.

"Kamu bohong. Oh? Sudahlah lupakan. Lebih baik kamu istirahat." Yamato melepas genggaman tangannya dan menyelimuti Taka hingga sebatas dada. Ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil sapu dan lap.

"Wajahmu menyiratkan kebohongan." Yamato menggenggam sapu dengan erat. Ia masih berdiri di dapur. Mengingat kembali suara pilu dan raut wajah kesakitan Taka, sahabat dekatnya yang diam – diam memberi warna yang lain di hidupnya.

Yamato melirik jendela dapur yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalan raya di luar. Angin bertiup kencang. Mengetuk jendela dapur itu sehingga menimbulkan suara yang terkesan seram. Seakan, dewa kematian sedang mengintai rumah itu.

Yamato kembali menggeleng keras. Rambutnya sudah berantakan. Ia tak memerdulikannya. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya bagaimana cara agar Taka sembuh. Setidaknya mengurangi sakitnya. Tanpa Yamato sadari, sedari tadi, di pelupuk matanya sudah tergenang muara air yang siap mengalir ke hilir. Ia terhenyak dan tertawa pelan. Begitu cengengkah dirinya? Ia menengadah menatap langit – langit. Salju putih rapuh itu...

"Yamato lama sekali. Apa yang sedang Ia lakukan?" Taka mengepalkan tangannya lemah. Masih jelas tergambar di ingatannya kehangatan genggaman tangan besar Yamato di tangan kanannya. Seketika, wajah pucat itu sedikit merona merah.

Yamato masuk ke kamar Taka setelah sebelumnya mencuci muka terlebih dahulu. Biar terlihat lebih segar dan dapat kembali tersenyum. Dilihatnya Taka sudah tertidur di kasurnya dengan wajah damai. Yamato tersenyum kembali. Ia menyapu pecahan gelas dan mengelapnya sampai benar – benar kering.

Setelah selesai, Yamato menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Taka yang tertidur. Ia merapikan rambut panjang Taka yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan senyum tetap tersungging di bibirnya. Salju putih lembutnya kini sedang tertidur damai. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak, Taka.

**O o ooo o O**

Pagi hari yang cerah di musim dingin. Salju sudah tak lagi jatuh di atas bumi. Yang ada hanya sebuah gambaran serba putih di luar sana. Terdengar samar – samar tawa anak – anak yang sedang bermain lempar bola salju atau membuat boneka salju dengan gembira.

Yamato masuk ke dalam kamar Taka dan mendapati sang pemilik kamar sudah duduk menyender di ujung tempat tidurnya. Hari ini wajah Taka terlihat lebih cerah. Ia sedang memandangi pemandangan luar dari balik jendelanya yang sengaja Ia biarkan terbuka.

"Ini masih pagi. Udara masih dingin, Taka." Yamato menghela nafas. Ia menghampiri Taka dan tangan kanannya meraih daun jendela, berniat untuk menutupnya. Namun dengan cepat, tangan kanan itu digenggam lembut oleh tangan kurus dan pucat Taka. Ia tersenyum.

"Jangan. Aku ingin menikmati musim dingin ini."

"Taka?"

Akhirnya Yamato menurut. Ia menarik tangannya dan menyerahkan segelas susu hangat. Taka menerimanya. Sunyi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing.

"Yamato..." suara Taka memecah keheningan. Yamato menoleh. "Izinkan aku untuk keluar hari ini..."

Sebenarnya Yamato ingin sekali menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju. Mengingat kondisi Taka yang lemah dan tidak boleh sedikitpun terkena suhu dingin. Namun saat Ia menyadari tatapan mata memohon dari bola mata sahabatnya, akhirnya Yamato mengangguk pelan.

"30 menit, cukup?" dan Taka mengangguk pelan. Hatinya senang karena akhirnya bisa terlepas juga dari belenggu kejenuhan yang mengekangnya di kamar itu.

Yamato membantu Taka menyiapkan baju dan perlengkapan lainnya. Baju tebal, syal panjang, sarung tangan dan sepatu. Juga obat – obatan, termos berisi air panas dan sedikit makanan pengganjal perut. Taka hanya memandangi Yamato yang sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya dengan senyum menghias wajahnya.

"Ini. Semua perlengkapan aku yang bawa. Tenang saja. Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Aku harus ikut mendampingi." Yamato menyeka keningnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ternyata menyiapkan segalanya bisa juga membuat dirinya keringatan di musim dingin seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan – jalan sebentar, Yamato. Bukan kemping."

Yamato menatap Taka dengan wajah tegas. Ia menggeleng. Semua harus dibawa. Dan Taka menurut saja. Ia memakai jaket bulunya perlahan. Yamato meninggalkan Taka seorang diri dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Selesai berganti pakaian, Yamato memapah Taka turun dari tangga atas menuju lantai bawah rumahnya. Sebenarnya Taka sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Yamato yang seakan merawatnya bak manula saja. Namun Ia takut melukai perasaan Yamato dan lebih memilih diam.

Yamato membuka pintu depan. Sekejap suasana suram rumahnya berubah saat angin masuk melalui pintu. Dunia seolah berubah di matanya. Dari suramnya ruang tidurnya menjadi cerahnya langit biru di musim dingin dengan salju putih yang menutupi jalan mendominan.

Taka berjalan pelan ke luar. Dihiraukannya teriakan Yamato yang menyuruhnya untuk memakai syal panjangnya. Hatinya sudah terpikat dengan suasana musim dingin yang jarang sekali, atau tidak pernah lagi Ia lihat secara langsung.

"Taka, kau..." Yamato menghampiri Taka yang sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya.

BUG

Sebelum Yamato menyelesaikan kata – katanya, sebuah bola salju sukses mendarat di wajahnya. Yamato terbelalak. Dibersihkannya salju itu dari wajahnya dengan pura – pura memasang wajah marah.

"Taka! Kau ini..." Yamato membungkuk, mengambil salju dan membulatnya. Taka tersenyum. Di tangannya sudah tersedia dua buah bola salju yang siap dilempar ke target yang memang satu – satunya memenuhi pikirannya itu.

"Terlalu lama kau, Yamato. Bisa mati duluan kalau ini bukan bola salju." Taka kembali melempar bola saljunya. Dengan sigap, Yamato menghindar dan menimang bola salju yang telah Ia buat. Lempar tidak ya...

"...Yamato.."

"Yup?"

Taka berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yamato yang masih belum siap dengan apa yang terjadi. Yamato segera mengejarnya. Namun karena sepatunya hanyalah sepatu pantofel, Ia kesulitan untuk berlari cepat mengejar Taka yang semakin jauh. Licin.

Dilihatnya Taka berbelok menuju taman. Taman itu... Yamato dengan ragu mempercepat larinya memasuki taman itu. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang begitu berharga di hatinya. Di sana terlihatlah Taka yang berdiri menengadah dengan kedua tangan Ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Matanya menerawang. Seakan Ia sebentar lagi dapat terbang menuju langit indah itu seorang diri.

"Honjou Taka. Kamu ini seperti anak kecil saja berlari dengan tiba – tiba tanpa aku." Yamato memasang wajah kesalnya. Pura – pura. Ia mendekati sosok itu dan mengalungkan syal panjangnya, kemudian menarik tubuh Taka dengan syal itu. Taka kaget. Tidak siap dengan perlakuan Yamato, tubuhnya oleng.

"Yamato?" suara Taka terdengar tertahan dan kaget.

Wajahnya sedikit merona merah karena tubuh kurus dan rapuhnya kini berada di dekapan laki – laki bertubuh tinggi atletis itu hingga Taka merasa aman berada di sana. Yamato juga sedikit bertanda tanya dalam hatinya. Apa yang sebenarnya telah Ia lakukan?

Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Jantung Taka perlahan berdetak lebih cepat. Merasakan ada keanehan pada sahabat di depannya itu. Keanehan itu juga dirasakan Yamato sendiri. Tanpa Ia sadari, tangannya sudah menyentuh dagu Taka pelan dan mendongakkan wajah bak pualam itu.

"Yama..."

"Taka..."

Suara Yamato terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. Suara yang tersimpan berjuta warna yang berbeda itu sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh Taka yang notabene mengerti segala apapun tentang Yamato. Namun kini Taka merasa baru mengenal sosok di depannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatmu..."

Mata Taka membesar. Kaget mendengar kata – kata yang meluncur dari mulut Yamato. Apakah Yamato sudah bosan merawatnya? Jenuh bersamanya? Jengah tinggal di rumahnya? Taka memalingkan wajahnya. Membenci dirinya.

Namun tangan besar dan hangat itu kembali memegang dagunya dan membuka sedikit mulut Taka dengan ibu jarinya. Yamato mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya melembut. Dan sedetik kemudian, Taka merasa darahnya semakin bergejolak di tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin merona merah.

"Ngg..."

Suara desah pelan keluar dari Taka yang kesulitan menyamai perlakuan Yamato. Padahal selama ini, jika di lapangan, dirinya selalu bisa mengikuti kecepatan dan gerak pemain asli Eyeshield 21 itu. Namun sekarang...

Alih – alih melepaskan, Yamato semakin memperdalam aksinya. Mendengar suara desah tertahan itu membuat keinginan untuk memiliki itu semakin tinggi. Pikiran gilanya melayang di angkasa. Ia merasa lebih gila dari seorang pedophil sekalipun.

"Yama...to... cu..kup..."

Sigap, Yamato melepas Taka. Taka mengatur nafasnya yang daritadi tertahan dan memasukkan oksigen banyak – banyak ke dalam paru - parunya. Sedangkan Yamato memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas dan semerah apel. Tak sanggup menatap balik tatapan lembut Taka yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Sudah kubilang, maaf.."

"Hm.. Tidak apa." Taka menelusuri bibirnya sendiri dengan jari. Masih terasa jelas bibir Yamato yang baru saja menempel di bibirnya. Bibirnya yang sebelumnya pucat kini merona merah seperti wajahnya. Diliriknya Yamato yang sudah menjaga jarak kurang lebih satu meter itu.

"Yamato... Mau tidak menjadi lawanku?"

"?"

Taka mengeluarkan bola amefuto dari tasnya. Ia memutar bola itu dengan jarinya, tersenyum tipis. Baru saja Yamato ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Taka sudah mendekatinya dengan kecepatan setara dengan Yamato.

"Kamu tak boleh menolaknya. Bukankah kamu selalu menerima dengan tangan terbuka setiap tantangan? Apapun itu"

"Hhhh... Baiklah. Satu kali cukup?"

Taka mengangguk. Ia melempar bola itu ke arah Yamato dan mundur, mengambil jarak cukup jauh. Ia akan berada di _defense_ dan Yamato _offense._ Yamato dengan ragu meletakkan bola itu di tangan kirinya. Meski Ia memang _welcome_ dengan setiap tantangan, tidak untuk orang yang berada di depannya. Taka sedang sakit. Dokter memperingatkan untuk tak lagi bermain _american football_ dan kini Ia meminta untuk menjadi lawannya?

"Ayo, lakukan seperti biasa kita lakukan, Yamato."

Yamato mengangguk. Dengan menguatkan hati, Yamato mulai berlari kearah Taka yang telah menunggunya. Taka ikut berlari ke arah Yamato dan merentangkan tangannya untuk merebut bola itu dari tangan Yamato. Yamato berbelok dengan cepat, melakukan _spin_ dan berlari melewati Taka yang akhirnya terdiam saja di tempat.

"Kau masih hebat... seperti dulu... Yamato..."

Yamato membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum. Poninya turun menutupi mata kanannya yang bergerak lincah. Taka ikut berbalik. Memerhatikan dengan tatapan yang tersirat kagum sosok Yamato dari atas sampai bawah. Namun tiba – tiba, pandangannya mengabur. Dan tenaganya hilang seketika.

"Terima kasih... Yamato."

Dan dunia Yamato kembali berhenti. Darahnya mengalir deras sederas air terjun. Kepalanya seakan berhenti untuk berpikir. Akal sehatnya seakan melayang ke angkasa...

"TAKA!"

Teriakan sang kaisar menggema memecah kesunyian taman...

**O o ooo o O**

**Taka's POV**

Hidupku ini membosankan. Tanpa ada tujuan yang pasti.

Ketika musim dingin, angin berhembus di telingaku. Memberitahuku dengan dinginnya bahwa hari telah memasuki musim dingin. Tubuhku bergetar saat mendengarnya. Dan seketika, nafasmu terlihat putih dan dingin.

Hidupku sudah berakhir menurutku. Setelah vonis dari dokter yang menyatakan aku mengidap Pneumonia, aku serasa mendengar vonis hukuman mati dari seorang hakim untuk tersangka yang tak tau memiliki kesalahan apa.

Dan perlahan penyakit ini menyeruak, menyebar. Seakan aku ini seorang tersangka yang masuk penjara setelah vonis hukuman mati dijatuhkan. Namun tak diberitahukan kapan eksekusi itu akan datang. Hingga dengan sisa hidup itu, Ia terus bertanya – tanya dan berharap cemas apakah hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya. Ataukah besok? Atau lusa? Atau setahun kemudian? Hidup serasa tak berarti dan penuh ketakutan.

Dan di musim dingin ini, seolah menggambarkan diriku yang tak dapat berbuat apapun. Ibarat setangkai bunga di musim dingin. Tentu tak dapat hidup dan mekar di suhu yang begitu dingin ini. Di dalam musim dingin inipun, aku merindukan musim semi. Yang akan membawaku tersenyum dan mekar di udara yang hangat.

Ketika aku memecahkan gelas berisi cokelat panas pemberian Yamato, aku merasa hidupku memang sudah tak lama lagi. Takdirku memang memutuskan aku akan hidup di jalan yang mulai hancur. Aku mengerti. Namun aku coba untuk kuat. Hanya dengan keinginan kuat agar Yamato tak mencemaskan aku. Aku harus bertahan hidup.

Aku tau, Yamato. Meski kamu tak memberitahuku. Setiap hari, sunggingan senyummu itu seperti nyanyian sedih yang sengaja kau nyanyikan seorang diri dalam hati. Tak mau aku mendengarnya.

Apa kamu lupa, aku dulu pernah memintamu untuk terus tersenyum. Ya kau tak lupa. Namun kau lupa bagaimana tersenyum dengan tulus.

Hari – hari kulewati. Musim dingin tiba kembali. Kini akhirnya aku menyadari perasaan ini. Aku hanya tak dapat memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi… Kau mengerti kan, Yamato…

Bagaimana aku takut untuk memejamkan mataku.

Begitu gelap. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun.

Aku tak dapat mendengar apapun.

Ini menakutkan...

Ini menyakitkan…

Aku kesepian…

Meski perlahan – lahan semua yang ada dalam diriku menghilang.. segalanya.. senyum.. semangat... amefuto... bahkan diriku... namun senyum di wajahmu tetap tersungging seperti dulu.

Yamato...

Meski kita terjebak di dunia yang bernama kesepian... namun ingatlah.. aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Jangan lupakan itu. Kamu tak pernah sendirian. Dan aku tak pernah kesepian karena kamu ada di sampingku. Kamu yang merelakan meninggalkan rumahmu dan tinggal di rumahku hanya untuk merawatku tanpa lelah sepanjang hari.

Aku tak dapat berkata apa – apa saat kamu mempertemukan jarak di antara kita dengan sebuah kecupan. Bagaimana bahagianya aku saat itu, tak dapat kugambarkan. Kamu memberiku sebuah nyanyian yang indah. Lagi..

Saat itu.. saat aku tau aku tak akan lama lagi berada di dunia ini...

Kamu menggenggam tanganku dengan tanganmu yang besar dan hangat. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Namun aku mengerti... tanganmu yang terus menggenggam tanganku berkata, "Aku mencintaimu..."

Hey, aku tak mau kamu menyanyikan lagu sedih itu. Aku mohon.. jangan menangis.. Inilah harapanku satu – satunya yang terlintas dalam pikiranku...

Aku ingin kamu tertawa seperti dulu. Bagaimana tawa angkuh dan percaya diri sang kaisar terlukis di wajahmu.

Yamato... Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu... Sahabatku.. Rivalku... Partnerku... dan... orang yang telah mencuri hatiku selama setahun belakangan ini... dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku telah mengukir kenangan indah hanya denganmu yang akan kubawa sampai aku mati sekalipun.

Aku terlahir untuk mengucapkan kata "aku mencintaimu" dan mati dengan mengucapkan "terima kasih" tanpa penyesalan untukmu, Yamato.

Di akhir hayat dan memoriku... Aku ingin berkata padamu... Terima kasih...

Aku... Tak akan kemana – mana... Yamato...

_Yasashii uta wo utatte ite ne  
>Kodoku na sekai ni tsutsumarete mo<br>Zutto soba ni iru yo wasure nai de ne  
>Anata wa itsumo hitori ja nai yo<em>

_(__You are singing a gentle song, right?  
>Even though we're wrapped up in this world of loneliness<br>I'm always beside you, don't forget  
>You are never alone<em>_)_

_If we could be reborn_

_I want to be with you again that time_

**Normal POV**

TIIIITTT...

Suara dari alat pemantau detak jantung di kamar itu terdengar nyaring memekakan telinga. Sebuah garis panjang berwarna hijau tertera di layar LCD alat itu. Garis panjang yang menandakan sang pemilik tubuh itu sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini.

Yamato jatuh terduduk melihat dokter menggelengkan kepala dan mengucapkan belasungkawa. Suasana duka menyelimuti kamar itu. Yamato menggigit bibirnya keras hingga Ia merasakan perih di bibirnya. Sekuat tenaga Ia coba untuk menahan. Dan terus menahan. Namun apakah akan terus terbendung?

Yamato perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar tempat dibaringkannya sosok yang amat sangat Ia kenal. Sangat berharga. Dan sangat dicintainya secara diam – diam itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Yamato mengelus rambut dan pipi yang mulai sewarna dengan rambutnya itu. Menggumamkan kata – kata yang tak akan pernah di dengar lagi oleh Taka.

Yamato tak dapat menahan bendungan kesedihannya. Dinding beton itu kini hancur. Ia menjerit di samping tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku itu. Airmatanya mengalir deras membasahi wajah Taka yang diselimuti dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Honjou Taka. Telah tiada dengan senyum malaikat terlukis di wajahnya...

**Yamato's POV**

Malam hari ini begitu sepi. Aku hanya berdiri di sebuah taman yang sepi. Begitu sunyi hingga aku pun dapat mendengar desah suaraku sendiri. Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku yang mulai memucat karena dingin. 

Sekilas aku mencoba menjulurkan tanganku ke depan. Salju itu meleleh cepat saat Ia terjatuh di telapak tanganku dan menghilang. Seperti potongan hidup yang singgah, kemudian pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku di sini tanpamu...

Salju turun dan berkumpul tanpa suara. Kemudian meleleh. Seperti senyummu yang semakin memudar saat kuperhatikan. Kutatap senyummu yang mulai menghilang perlahan – lahan dari horizon itu.

Hey, katakan apa yang harus aku katakan?

Meski aku sudah mencoba untuk berteriak...

Kamu tak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya lagi..

Kenapa kamu tak pernah mengatakan hal itu...

Katakan bahwa kamu terluka...

Katakan bahwa kamu kesepian..

Aku akan mencarimu dimanapun kamu berada.

Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini.. bukankah kita satu ?

Dan saat salju itu meleleh.. Perlahan dirimu menghilang... Aku tak dapat berbuat apa – apa kecuali menggenggam tanganmu dan memelukmu..

Aku berharap.. cukup satu kali lagi aku berharap...

Aku ingin mendengar suaramu.. untuk terakhir kalinya. Cukup satu kali ini saja... sebut namaku. Panggil namaku... bukankah kamu selalu melakukannya jika sedang berbicara padaku?

Oh... Tubuhmu kini membeku. Suaramu tak lagi terdengar. Tak lagi kembali.

Dengarkan suaraku... tersenyumlah padaku seperti dulu.. Aku telah membanjiri tubuhmu yang membeku dengan airmata.. namun aku tak dapat membuatmu meleleh dan kembali terbangun dari tidurmu.

Apa kau mendengarku, Taka? Apa kau melihatku? Airmata yang bergulir jatuh dari sisi kehilanganku dan jerit terisak dari dalam hatiku yang tak rela kau tinggalkan secepat ini. Padahal baru saja aku ingin kau tau perasaanku ini...

Jika memungkinkan... ambil saja semua... suaraku... senyumku.. tubuhku.. jiwaku… dan berikan pada orang yang telah terlanjur kucintai, dirimu. Jika aku harus hidup di dunia yang bernama kesepian ini tanpamu... ambillah aku. Bawa aku bersamamu. Honjou Taka... Dewi saljuku...

_Sakende mo todoka nai yo  
>Kimi no koe wa mou... ie nai<em>

_Furi tsumoru yuki yo dou ka  
>Furitsuzukete zutto<br>Kono mama subete ubai satte yo_

_Hakanai koe no inochi goto  
>Kakikeshite subete<br>_

_(Even if I shout, I can't get  
>You or your voice back<em>

_To the falling snow  
>Please don't stop falling<br>Take me away with him_

_Everything transient, my voice, my life  
>Erase all of them)<em>

**O o ooo o O**

**OK. Ending**

**Kenapa jadi gaje beginiiiii.. –tunjuk2 fic-**

**Oemjiii... OOC banget. Huhu.. ampun deh ah.. ini pertama kalinya aku nulis pair ini.. huhu.. susah juga menyesuaikan karakternya. Ohmaigoat! DD:**

**Eh eh.. perhatiin gak? POV Taka sama POV Yamato... Taka ngomongin tentang musim dingin, Yamato ngomongin salju? Yuki dan Fuyu... Ow oowww... #orgil, abaikan.**

**Ok ok.. akhiri sampai disini...**

**Review plis... ( =n=)/**


End file.
